


Delinquents

by Silberbullet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbys thoughts after Clarkes escape out of the mountain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delinquents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this short one-shot =) 
> 
> I was listening to Florence + The Machine – No Light, No Light while writing this.

Abby looked over to the few remaining of the 100 that were at Camp Jaha. They sat around the fire and where speaking nearly silently among each other. Clarke, Murphy, Bellamy, Octavia, Monroe, Finn, Sterling and somehow Raven belonged to those.

After Clarke came back the kids kept mostly to themselves and no one got them to do anything that they didn´t want to do. Abby would have thought that at least the Blakes would tell the adults a part of their mind but they just said “no” and that was it. How or why no one understood.

They made sure that none of the kids had guns with them but the self-made weapons they had like swords or knifes, the younger ones wouldn´t let go of. Even Clarke. If you took them, you could be sure that they had them back or made anew a few hours later. How was a miracle.

Each day they took off to go hunting and whatever they did after that. To her surprise Clarke had come to her a few days before with something called ´red seaweed´ that helped infections and so on. She was sceptic but had tried it nonetheless.

But what surprised her the most was that Clarke had made friends with the Blakes. Octavia and her were barely seen without each other even if it looked as if the younger Blake made sure to always be at her side and not the other way around or something like that. Abby wasn´t sure. The hole dynamic between the group was strange. Everyone seemed to flow around Clarke and Bellamy. It looked more and more as if they shared the leadership among the little group of delinquents.

Abby had never seen them argue and most of the time there seemed to be a silent communication between them. A look between them was like whole sentences. It was something that started to make her wonder what those two would be capable of doing if they stood with their backs to the wall. The sight at the dropship came back into her mind. The burned ground and the bones littered all around it. Who´s idea had it been to burn everyone? She really hoped it was not Clarke.

But Clarke would have had a part in making the decision to do it. Had maybe even pulled the trigger to start the countdown before everything around them had gone up in flames.

The more she thought of it the more the fear started to grow in her. What had they done to these kids as they sent them down? They had thought that the earth was without survivors but they had sent a part of their youngest right into the middle of what could be called a warzone.

Or was it just a part of these kids? This tendency towards violence and independence while so young? A part that had been shown on the Ark as they broke the rules and got sent into the skybox as a result? She didn´t know and she really didn´t want to know about it in the future.


End file.
